unnatural_selectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Starve Together: Birds of a Feather
Don't Starve Together: Birds of a Feather is a 3D collectathon released for the PS2, Xbox 360, and Wii. It is the third game in the Don't Starve Together series, and shifts focus back to Wilson and his adventures in the constant. Story The Story, from the game's instruction manual: After being freed from the nightmare throne, Maxwell fell to his knees and screamed. Ro Bin simply watched, unphased, just waiting for it to be over with. As Maxwell disintegrated to dust, the shadow hands began to gather around Ro Bin's feet, but he didn't flinch. As one hand tried to grab his little foot, Ro Bin bounced over to the nightmare throne and willingly sat down. It was his world now. Meanwhile, Wilson is struggling to survive (as always), and is on his way to swipe a Tallbird egg. Once he gets to the rockyland, however, he finds no Tallbird, and a strange golden egg in the nest... Gameplay Controls Don't Starve Together: Birds of a Feather uses the majority of the buttons on the Nintendo 64 controller, which must be bought separately in order to play the game. * - Move Wilson, climb poles, navigate menus * - Jump, swim, confirm, speed up dialogue * - Grab, throw, cancel * - Crouch, slow down dialogue * , - Move camera * - Zoom in, enter first person mode * - Zoom out * - Pause, skip dialogue Bird Moves As Wilson adds more Birds to his ensemble, more advanced moves are unlocked. A Bird's icon next to a move indicates that they're necessary in order to perform it. A "->" implies combinations where buttons need to be pressed in succession, and a "+" implies combinations where buttons need to be pressed simultaneously. * -> - Carrion Carrier * - Poultry Pow * (while running) - Mosling Mosh * -> - Toucan Slam * -> - Cock Camouflage * -> - Turkey Trot * -> - Doydoy Dinner * -> - Tall Bird 20px|link=Tallbird * - Crow Throw * - C4nary * -> - Small Spy Birds With each new Bird discovered, the game adds them to Wilson's Pikopedia. Listed below are the official Pikopedia entries for all Birds. Enemies Wilson comes across many enemies in his travels, which get in his way and he sometimes must defeat in order to progress. Bosses Worlds Collectables The many worlds in Don't Starve Together 2: Birds of a Feather are packed full of collectables with various purposes, most notably the various types of money, which will allow Wilson to build a better (or worse) camp at the end of the game depending on how much total money he collects. Development After finishing Don't Starve Together: Attack of the Tractor, Klei wanted to follow it up with a direct sequel. Unfortunately, due to budget limitations, Klei could not put any tractors into the game, so they decided to instead make Don't Starve Together: Birds of a Feather, with the help of Capybara Games. Gallery add a gallery